User talk:TheManOnTheMoon23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheManOnTheMoon23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 09:06, July 7, 2010 Reply from Agent M I was reverting it so a few changes could be done, putting in 8 left out spaces (I hate it when people do that!) and I only reverted it once. P.S PLEASE put proper punctuation and spelling when editing the wiki (I first thought it was spam when I saw the edit). Agent M 11:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I was wrong, it was 9 spaces, 3 incorrect words, and believe it's: Excuse but what 8 left out spaces? What did I leave out? (CAPITAL LETTERS!) He has also displayed cowardice on more than one occasion. Though these traits might seem to be their on their own they can be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but he failed *miserably.His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting *pumelled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's Brother was a character who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brothers teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and *selfish.Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. His *narcissism,egoism and macho attitude also come from his brothers tutoring and training on how to attract girls, and so Eddy tried to look as handsome as possible. His bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brothers constant bullying. In actuality, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, who lived in the shadow of his elder *brother,and who only wanted to be accepted in to society by the wrong means, and society *shuned him,made fun of *him,laughed at him and ridiculed *him.In the end, *thankfully,he changed his ways and *finnaly got the only thing he ever wished *for:acceptance. Okay, #1= miserably.His should be, miserably. His #2= pumelled should be, pummeled. #3= selfish.Eddy should be, selfish. Eddy. #4= narcissism,egoism should be, narcissism, egoism. #5= brother,and should be, brother, and. #6= shuned him,made should be, shunned him, made. #7= him,laughed should be, him, laughed. #8= him.In should be, him. In. #9= thankfully,he should be, thankfully, he. #10=.finnaly should be, finally. #11= for:acceptance. should be, for: acceptance. Oh, and please log in so I know where to see who made the mistakes when and where. Agent M 07:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you,this will come in handy.I type to fast and im not from an English speaking country so sometimes i type the wrong letter or i don't know how that word is spellt.Thank you for correcting my mistakes. TheManOnTheMoon23 No Biggie Hey, nothing wrong with that, I'm not from an English speaking country either. Just put spaces after commas ( , ) and full stops ( . ). Already on it, thank you, there's always room for improvement TheManOnTheMoon23 Congrats! Congrats! Hey, I noticed you were in the top 20! Cool! Agent M 17:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well i've been working hard, and your advice really helped both in editing and it will come in hand with my EEnE fanfiction, i wish you luck. Ok. Keep up the hard work! Agent M 11:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Rewrite Tags Please do not remove the rewrite tag unless if the WHOLE page is originally for the wiki, as most pages have bits of Edtropolis material sprinkled in between them. O.K. I apologise....